The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a radiation image with the image divided into pixels.
Such an apparatus, often employing a method of photon counting, has its image receiving component made up of a one-dimensional or two-dimensional array of many pixel-forming radiation detectors. The one-dimensional array of detectors is made to scan an image-forming plane on which is formed a radiation image to be detected, while the two-dimensional array of detectors is held, as a stationary image-receiving plate, at the image-forming plane. In any case the detectors, receiving radiation photons, output pulsed electric signals, which are signal-processed and then supplied to a CRT to visibly display a detected radiation image.
The radiation image detecting apparatus of this type has its pixel-forming radiation detectors disadvantageously accompanied by their respective long signal-transmission circuits leading from the detectors to the final display stage (CRT), the circuits containing therein signal processing electronic devices. The number of these long signal-transmission circuits is often very large corresponding to the number of the detectors. A large number of such signal transmission circuits cause the apparatus to be complex and apt to suffer such troubles as wire breaking and short-circuit formation.